Blood Well Travelled
by AphroditeElise
Summary: Moving from England to live with her Cousin in Frankfurt, Germany, Maria's life starts to change. After running away again, she is beginning to think that she should've just stayed at home with the horror she knew.
1. Chapter 1: I've done it again!

"Fuck! I've done it again.. I've actually done it again Deaks!" I was holding my mobile so close to my face in angst that I was sure that I'd be left with a nice imprint.

"Yeah, I realised that when your car was missing this morning Maria! Do you forget I live across the road from you!? You could've asked me to come with!" he replied with just as much anger in his voice. I knew he would. Every time I did this he wanted to come with, but it was always a spur of the moment thing.. when I needed to be alone.

"But then you'd be in just as much trouble as me... I couldn't have that! Besides, what would Lily say if she knew that you were miles away, with me...alone." I smirked. I knew he'd get what I meant. His girlfriend, Lily... lets just say she had never gotten over the fact we were best friends, she constantly thought we were up to something. Which we were. Just not in the way her paranoid mind thought we were.

"Well, number one: I don't give a shit about getting into trouble, and number two: Lily could just get over it - bro's before hoe's! You know that!" he stressed his final point.

"I knoooooow, I was just pulling your leg you douche! But seriously, I couldn't have brought you this time... I had to leave that house...fast!" I trembled the last part, I hoped he didn't hear.

*  
I live in a small, yet relatively modern house in Frankfurt with my cousin Anneliese, and her 'friend', Jan. Me and Jan hate each other, or rather I hate him. It's because of this that I constantly drive off, not caring about my destination. The man pushes me beyond belief and this time was the absolute tipping point.

Earlier today, I was stood at the kitchen sink washing the dishes when Jan walked in.. or should I say stumbled in. He was drunk. I smelt it before he even got into the kitchen and resumed his usual routine of leaning against the wall, and staring at my behind. I ignored him as I normally do, as it was no use arguing with him, and I didn't want to end up in another shouting match.

"Maaaaariaaaaa.." slurred the drunken idiot. " Hey Maria, come upstairs with me. Whadd' you say?"  
Again, I ignored him.

"Oi!" He stumbled towards me, but I didn't turn round. I proceeded to wash out the dish bowl and place it back in the sink. As I did so, he lent against the counter, on my left-hand side and loomed his angular face into my line of vision. He would've been attractive to me if his personality wasn't such a let down. He had light blonde hair which was always cut nicely around his head, and big deep brown hooded eyes... just a shame he was a sexist brute. I continued to ignore him, and just looked up and out of the window whilst I dried my hands with the dish towel.

"Are you fucking deaf?" he shouted into my left ear. It started to ring but I continued to ignore him. So, okay yeah, I suppose ignoring him is a stupid idea but usually it works and he leaves me alone... usually.

He grabbed the dish towel from my hands and whipped me around the face with it, "HELLO!"  
I yelled then. "OUCH! You caught my eye you idiot!"

"You should've lis-listened the first time then!" he hiccuped as he grabbed my chin hard, breathing his warm, alcohol infused breath on my face. I batted his hand away and moved to the opposite side of the kitchen table.

"Jan just go to bed, please. You're drunk and you're grinding on my nerves!" I glared at him, hoping he would take the hint and leave me alone.

"I will, if you come with me." he slipped round the table and stood directly in-front of me.

"Umm, let me see... NO!" I yelled again. Ugh I really hated this man!

"Right I've had enough of you, you little bitch!" He pulled himself to his full height of 6 foot. As intimidating as it was to my 5"6, I didn't recoil.

"Yeah, and I've had enough of you! Why don't you leave me alone! Go find someone else to perv on, and drunkenly throw yourself at! You're disgusting, no wonder you can't get anyone!" I pushed him hard in the chest, and he fell backwards against the wooden table. His once glazed over intoxicated brown eyes were suddenly alert, seemingly darkening. Ooooh shit, I thought, I've done it now!

He flung himself forward, pining me against the wall. He grabbed my face with his right hand whilst his left arm aggressively wrapped around my waist. "Now you listen here.." he breathed, "You're going to be mine, whether you like it or not. To be honest I don't really care if you don't like it...cause I definitely will!" He slammed his lips against mine, slobbering drunkenly, gripping my waist harder. Disgusted I raised my knee hoping that I'd connect with where it hurt.

"AGH!" Bingo! "You bitch!"

"Yeah, yeah you've already said that!" I rolled my eyes. I was used to him coming on to me like that, he usually forced kisses on me. What I wasn't expecting was what he did next. As I turned to leave the kitchen, he reached forward and grabbed a handful of my long hair._ Damn it! I knew I should've tied it up!_ I spun round to tell him to let go, when I saw his large fist and whitened knuckles come charging towards my face.

SMACK! He let go of my hair, and I fell backwards against the wall again.

The blood was there before the pain was, warm and trickling down my lips from my nose.

"You punched me! You actually fucking punched me!" I shouted in disbelief, the pain kicking in. _Ouch!_ Our arguments were bad, but he'd never actually hit me before. I couldn't believe it!

"Maybe it'll knock some sense into you!" he retorted. Without a moments hesitation, I grabbed the glass-framed photo of Anneliese, Jan and myself smiling widely from atop the fridge, and smashed it over his head... just as Anneliese walked in. _Shit!_

I couldn't see her, as Jan's broad shoulders, and tall frame blocked the doorway, but I could just imagine the look on her face as the glass fell from Jans' whimpering head.

"What the fuck!" she shouted. I saw Jan turn, knowing fine well he was going to play on what just happened..

"Nuh ah! Don't even think about it you molesting pervert! Look at my face Anne! Look!" I screamed pointing at my nose, my eyes widening.

"You hit him over the head with a glass frame! What the hell Maria! ... Wait, where do you think you are going!" I was already shoving past her towards to front door, I knew she would take his side. She loved him..no idea why!

I reached for my bag, jacket and car keys that I'd left on the seat in the hallway. "Away from here!" I replied, my shock fading and anger setting in. I yanked open the front door, just to be grabbed back by Anne.. "Get hell off me!"

"Oh no you don't, you are not running away again Maria Tolos!" she fumed as I yanked my arm away from her.

"If you are too blinded by your unrequited love for this monster to believe your own family, then yes, I am running away...AGAIN!" I shouted over my shoulder as I headed to my car. As I got in and dumped my bad and jacket on the passenger seat, I took one final look at the open front door, at my cousin with worried eyes and the monster stood behind her smirking and winking. _UGH! At least he won't hurt her_, I thought as I reversed out of the driveway and sped up and out of the estate.

*  
"Okay, okay. I'm not really mad with you Maria..." Deacon laughed, "..so, are you going to tell me where you are so I can meet you?"

I sighed, "Liechtenstein."

"Liechtenstein!" he exclaimed, "That's further than you have gone before! It's like.. what? Four and a half hours away!?"

"Yep, sounds about right" I agreed opening the car door.

"Oooh wow! Jan must've severly pissed you off!" he realised.

I got out of the car, still holding the mobile to my ear. I'd parked on the side of small country lane, underneath a lamp-post a couple of miles after crossing the border. "Mmmhm huh.." I replied, as I lent forward to look in the wing mirror to finally look at the damage to my face after storming off. _Yeah just as I thought, very bloody.. hmm not broken though. Ha!_ "..he punched me."

I heard Deacon growl, "He did WHAT!?" _oopsies!_


	2. Chapter 2: My Sense Were Tingling

**_A/N_****_: This is kind of a shorter chapter than the first one, I wanted to try a different character POV at the beginning to see if it worked that way and people liked it. Please let me know! :)_**

**_ Thanks! _**

**_Deacon's POV_**

* * *

That good-for-nothing evil man. Hitting a woman is low call even for someone like him!

"It's fine, it's fine!" she rushed, "... You know your wierd accent comes out more when you are angry!" It wasn't though was it, he fucking punched her in the face!

"It's not M, are you bleeding?! I know it does... Hey! Don't change the subject! Has he broken anything!?" I demanded standing up from the bean bag chair in my room and making my way over to the window. I stared down at the front of Maria's' house.

"Yeah, I'm bleeding. What do you expect though. Nah nah, it's not broken. The man punches like a girl!" she laughed it off, but I could hear the slight trembling in her voice. She was mad, really mad.

"I'm gonna' get him, I swear I am! How dare he do that.. forcing kisses on you and treating you like a piece of meat was enough, but this!? Ugh, too far M...too far!" I exclaimed, moving back towards my bean bag and slumping down. I was pulling my white Vans on when she replied hurriedly..

"No, nooooo! Deaks leave it honestly! I don't want you two to end up in a fight! If he was to hurt you I would literally freak on him even more! I'm fine honestly!"

I shoved my shoes away, "Are you sure? Cause you know I'll whoop his ass for you."

"Yeah I'm sure... Thanks though Deaks." she sighed.

"Did you hit him back?! I fucking hope you did!" I stressed. I could feel my anger bubbling again.

I heard a bellow of laughter. Did she hit him back...stupid question! "Of course I did, I smashed a glass photoframe over his head!"

"The one on top of the fridge?" I asked.

"Yep, that's the one! Anne walked in just as I did it though... she was fuming!" She relayed the rest of the story to me.

"I can't believe Anne didn't say anything to Jan... then again. Why the hell does she like him!?" I asked perplexed.

"Beats me." She sighed.. I heard her shut the car door, she was probably leaning against it.

"Do you want me to come down there? I'll have to wait for My Mum, cause she has taken my car so I'll be longer than expected." I said.

"Don't be silly, you'll waste money on petrol! I'll be alright... probably stay over in some hotel. I've got my bag, purse and spare clothes in the back as always." Ah Maria, always well prepared! "You can do me a favor though... "

I practically read her mind, "Tell Sabine that you can't come into work tomorrow?"

"Ha! Yeah please!" she giggled.

"Yeah no problem.." I knew she'd ask, I passed her work on the way to mine almost everyday. Maria worked at a florists named _Wisner's_.. owned by Sabine Wisner. Sabine was a tall woman, around 5"10, quite athletically built with short cropped platinum hair. She was really understanding towards M, so I knew it wouldn't be a problem.

"Thanks man!" she replied.

"Just keep your phone on you so I know you are alright... text me when you have somewhere to stay. Okay?" I asked firmly. I knew she was rolling her eyes at me on the other end.

"Yes dad!" she replied sarcastically. I laughed. "Anyway, I'm gonna go...it's getting darker now... oh jeez it's 8pm!"  
"Yeah it's a long drive down there! Stay safe, M." I said.

She snorted, "Safe, of courrrrrse ha!"

"Okay!" I replied, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That's more like it! Okay, going now! Night night Deaks, be home soon!" she replied gleefully.

"Yeah.." I sighed, "..you better be home soon! Goodnight!" With that she gave one last giggle and hung up the phone.

I ran my hand back through the longer section of chocolaty hair atop my head, and slumped back against the bean bag. I hated when she did this, but I knew she needed her time away otherwise her anger would flare out, and that would be bad. I couldn't help but picture her there on some road, her long wavy rib-length caramel hair billowing behind her as she lent against her car, and surveyed up and down the road with her eyes. Ah those eyes...Her almond eyes were purest shade of blue-green I'd ever come across, unusually tainted at the edges by a hazel-yellow ring whenever she got angry..._Beautiful_.

_No no no! Snap out of it!_ I told myself. _She's your best friend,and you have a girlfriend.. you love her like a sister.. not like that!_

I walked over to my bed and flung myself into the pillows, face first. I was starting to get these feelings as of late.. finding her more and more beautiful as the days went on. It was hard to believe that she'd only been here for a few months. What I found most difficult, was dealing with the new feeling of protection I had towards her.. not that I didn't want to protect her before.. just I felt like I needed to now, instead of just wanting to.

I suddenly shivered.

I had a really bad feeling, and my senses were tingling.


	3. Chapter 3: Schaanwald

After talking with Deacon I felt much better. Completely calm almost, but I felt bad that I had not taken him with me. I think he'd of liked coming here.

I sighed.

I pushed myself off my car door and looked at the darkening sky, and listened to the birds night calling loudly. It was really quite beautiful here. I'd passed a few houses about a mile back, but now I stood on country road surrounded by tall reddish- brown trees, and the greenest grass I'd ever seen. The perfect spring landscape. I looked into the thickening forest beside me, and saw the fading sun rays fighting their way through the canopy in the distance. I turned to my car again and admired it for a moment. It was my baby - given to me last year on my 18th birthday from a family friend. When he passed it on to me, it had been pretty banged up. He said it had belonged to a member of my family and that they wanted me to have it.. he didn't go into detail as to whom in the family it was from, so I didn't ask any questions.  
I only really know Anneliese. I don't know the rest of my family, where they are or who they are... never been sure if I ever wanted to either. I'd prefer it to stay that way. All I know is I can't be with them, or contact them and that I have to move around to different people, 'for my protection'. So, as a personal gift from Deacon and myself, we'd found a garage back in Frankfurt who were willing to help out, and fix it back up to prime working condition. Black leather interior, original buffed up steering wheel, up to date radio and CD player, glossy new dashboard, shiny new wheels..._my God was she a fine specimen! _As a final finish, we'd given her a new lick of paint of course - a vibrant, delicious cherry red coat. Pure sex on wheels in my eyes.

In recollection of my love for her, I patted the roof like she was an obedient puppy.

**_Snap!_**

I spun round behind me, to the direction of the forest once more, hand against my chest. _Ha! Jumpy!_ I thought. _It was obviously just a twig or something._ I laughed aloud and turned back to my car, pulled the door open..

**_Snap! Shuffle!_**

I froze, my heart in my throat._ C'mon Maria, it's just an animal in the forest rummaging around, nothing to be scared of._ My heart fell back into my chest, as I laughed again. I climbed into the drivers seat and attached the car phone charger to my mobile, and leaned out to shut the drivers door.

"What the!" I exclaimed as a long black and glistening creature ran underneath my car.  
A lizard? Didn't get a lot of them from where I was from, but mainland Europe was full of surprises!

I shut the door and started the engine just as my generic mobile tone sounded out. I turned the screen towards me.._ 'Anneliese Calling'_ popped up on the screen. _Well I'm obviously not going to answer you._ I turned the keys in the ignition and drove off, hoping I didn't squash the little lizard creature.

I rolled down my window and let the fresh air blow in. The wind was lovely, a cool invisible sheet of satin gliding across the skin and the fresh smell of the forests around, a wash for the lungs. Of all the places I had come to, this was one of my favourites already. I felt at peace.. calm.. serene. The radio was off, and all I could hear was the harmonious humming of the engine in my baby.

Wait a minute... all I can hear?! I gripped the wheel tight.

That's when I realised that the once so loud birds had stopped calling.

*  
I drove just long enough until I was sure I was in some sort of community.

I passed a sign, 'Schaanwald'.

_Okay Schaanwald it is_.

I drove around for a bit, taking in the sights. Lovely little village, there were some newer, modern buildings, white washed with big windows. Not somewhere I would've placed them, but they contrasted greatly with some of the less modern looking structures that were beginning to reveal themselves as I continued on. The houses becoming older. No longer white, but earthy colours with reddish-brown beams.  
The red light on my dashboard interrupted my observations. Great time to alert me to the fact that I had almost no petrol when I had no clue if there was a petrol station here. Coming to stop at the traffic lights, I wound down my window and leaned my head out towards a passer-by.

"Hallo! Entschuldigen zee!"

Upon hearing my voice the passer-by turned in my direction and gave a courteous nod, prompting me on._ Okay, think Maria.. petrol station. Tank..tanks..tankstelle!_

"Wo ist die nachste tankstelle bitte?"

After my enquiry left my lips, the woman studied me briefly, looking over my features intently and I suddenly panicked. The her smile widened.

"Further down this road" she replied, thickly accented.

_Right word_! "Oh, uh, danke!"

The overhead light flicked to green, and I pulled my head back into the car. Slowly taking off again, I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw the small woman staring in my direction, before shaking her head and turning.

Not even five more minutes up the road, and I came across a standard petrol station. Eight pump units, a high roof that looked as though the wind would blow it down any moment, and a small shop. Pulling in towards the nearest pump, I grabbed my bag from the seat next to me and got out the car. On the short journey towards the rear, I checked my purse for the twenty euro note I put aside for a new jacket. Upon finding it, I fumbled with the hand pump and placed the nozzle in my car whilst placing my purse back in my bag, and slinging the strap over my shoulder. A black Audi was pulling in across from me. A tall man got out, really tall. He put his head back into the car and I heard the muffled sound of a mans voice. It abruptly stopped. He pulled his head back out the car, and stared right at me, right... into me. My skin grew tight as I could do nothing else but stare right back. His eyes, the darkest brown imaginable, unblinking. His weathered face unchanging, the stubble coating it a dirty brown. His long hair, contained in a ponytail, reaching his chest.

My mind blanked.. darkened, not noticing the smaller man who emerged from the passenger side to fill up the Audi. Finish, and lean against the open passenger door.

Then it was broken.

He turned and walked towards the shop, the ding of the door a confirmation of his departure.

I shook my head and looked towards the petrol count. _Shit 30 euro!_ How long were we staring? I placed the hand pump back in the holder, and shut my car door as I headed towards the shop. Bringing my bag to my front, I looked down into it searching for my purse..

**_Ding!_**

The sound of the shop door lifted my head, and the man from moments before strode towards me holding a do-nut. As he passed mere centimeters from me, his mouth opened. I saw the Silvia in his mouth glistening as the do-nut was brought up to meet it. His teeth chomping down. Those brown eyes shifted from the food in his hand to me, and his left eye closed down. Winking?! Once he passed and was back at his car, I stopped at the shop door, facing the Audi. I raised the hand not holding my purse and curled digits 1, 2, 4, and 5 down aiming the last one standing in his direction. I turned and didn't bother seeing his reaction. Although I didn't have to see it at all. As I pushed the dinging door open, a tremendous rumbling occurred, accompanied by a second.

Laughing.

Both men were laughing.


End file.
